gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Jake-Ryder Relationship
The Jake-Ryder Relationship was the former rivalry and now friendship between Jake Puckerman and Ryder Lynn. Their relationship is commonly known as Jyder. They both started off as rivals, when Jake became jealous when Ryder was talking to Marley. Later, they competed for the lead, Danny Zuko for the school musical Grease with Ryder successfully receiving the part. During the musical, Ryder and Marley become closer, culminating in a kiss, much to Jake's jealousy. After this, they constantly fight for the affections for Marley, resulting in many physical confrontations. When Finn assigns them to reveal their weaknesses to understand each other, they later become best friends. Episodes Season Four The Role You Were Born to Play Jake first sees Ryder flirting with Marley and is immediately jealous since he like her. They both audition to play Danny in the school production of Grease. The two are called back and sing Born to Hand Jive with Marley and Kitty. Ryder gets the part of Danny and Jake gets the part of Putzie. Glease Because Finn can't rehearse Grease in the auditorium, he gets the boys to rehearse in Burt's car shop. Ryder states that he's never changed the oil in his car, with Jake making remarks that he can't believe that he got the role of Danny over him. They later perform Greased Lightning. Before Ryder and Marley perform on stage, Ryder kisses Marley later showing Jake who appears upset. Dynamic Duets Jake is seen flirting with Marley, when Ryder stops him. They begin to insult each other, and nearly get into a fight, which is quickly stopped by Finn, Tina and Becky. After Finn assigns Jake and Ryder partners to get over their differences, they try to compete to see whose more of a stud. They perform Superman and mostly show their affections to Marley. This leads to Jake punching Ryder, they get into a fight, and Finn and the other New Directions members break it up. Finn takes them to the auditorium and gives them a new assignment to talk about there greatest fears. In the gym working out Jake gives Ryder a note saying it's his kryptonite. Ryder tells Jake to be a man and tell him to his face. Jake says he never felt that he fit in, never has and is constantly reminded of it, since he's half black, half white, and half Jewish. Ryder admits he had Jake tell him his kryptonite cause he doesn't know how to read. Jake tells Finn of Ryder's disability. Later, when a few jocks are about to fight Jake, Ryder and other members come in and stop them, saying that since Jake has his back, Ryder has got his. In Some Nights, Jake and Ryder are seen singing together. Thanksgiving Jake admits to Ryder that he went on a date with Marley last Friday and will end it if Ryder wants him to. But Ryder tells Jake not to end their relationship because of him, but Jake will give the dance solo in their big Sectionals number and so Jake does. During rehearsals, Ryder impresses everyone as Jake fakes that he can't dance so Ryder can receive the dance solo. When Ryder is practicing the dance by himself, he finds it hard to learn it due to him being dyslexic and trying to learn Korean at the same time. Jake shows him how to do it and tells Ryder about his embarrassing ballet lessons he takes privately. Ryder, thinking it's a joke, realizes it's serious, asking Jake to help him with the dance. Jake agrees and shows him Gangnam Style on the Dalton Academy laptop, which is now New Directions. Hoping that they will be the 500,000,000th viewer, they re-watch PSY's music video. Before Sectionals, Ryder eavesdrops Jake and Marley's conversation, knowing that something is wrong with Marley and Jake is taking care. Ryder then comes out and says that Jake has to take the dance solo because he sprained his ankle. But Jake says Ryder isn't limping, leading to Ryder to drag Jake and eventually, the dance solo is given to Jake. At the end of Gangnam Style, Marley collapses, and Jake and Ryder come to her aid. Swan Song After New Directions loss at Sectionals for the first time, New Directions split into different clubs in the school. Jake and Ryder both join the basketball team, Jake says to Ryder that he joined it cause he is actually good at basketball. When Finn learns of New Directions hurried split when the season ended, he has a meeting with them in the auditorium, resulting in Ryder and even Jake leaving Marley and Finn alone. At the end of the episode, they arrive together to join the other New Directions members during Don't Dream It's Over as they share a hug. Glee, Actually In Artie's dream, Ryder and Jake were seen bullying Kurt along with Finn, Sam, Mike, and Puck. Jake also tells Puck that he lied to his mom that he was staying with Ryder to hang out with Puck. They are also seen together with Marley and Tina as Sam and Brittany insult them under the belief that the Mayan Apocalypse was going to occur. Naked They work out together, sing and dance in Centerfold/Hot In Herre. Afterwards, they are seen in the choir room, lifting weights and discussing naming their shoulders. They decide to show how buff they are and take off their clothes and tense. Just as this happens, Tina and Kitty come in surprising them, and informs the two of their role in the "Men of McKinley" calendar. They then talk about girls, Jake saying if a girl in the other room liked him, he would know. But ever since he and Marley got together, there's no other girl but her. Jake talks to Ryder about Marley, leaving Ryder a bit disheartened, to which Jake apologizes too. But Ryder says that she is Jake's, and he is fine about it. Jake explains about he and Marley's duet in the auditorium and how she was going it say "I love you" at the end but didn't. Ryder suggests Jake says it first. During that scene, it then switches to Let Me Love You (Until You Learn to Love Yourself). This performance leaves Marley teary-eyed, and Ryder asks at the end if Jake has anything else to say to which he replies, "The song says it all." I Do During the episode, Ryder gives Jake advice about Valentine's Day, as Jake is clueless. After Just Can't Get Enough, Ryder sadly looks at Jake and Marley. During'' Anything Could Happen, there is tension evident between the two. Girls (and Boys) on Film They have no real interaction this episode, but they sing a duet in Marley's dream, after which Marley confesses that Ryder kissed her and she let him, to which Jake gets angry. After that, there's a moment in Footloose'' where Marley and Ryder dance together and Jake looks at them angrily and jealously. Feud Marley and Jake have a talk about what happened between her and Ryder on Valentine's Day at their lockers, they make up and Jake admits that he's afraid of losing Marley to Ryder and that he thought Ryder was a friend, but he's not and Jake does not trust him anymore. Marley tells him that she won't leave Jake for him. He suggests to not talk to Ryder anymore, but Marley tells him to trust her. After Ryder and Unique's duet The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up Jake calls Ryder a douchebag because he's confused about Unique being a girl or a boy, he also tells him that in the choir room they can be however they want. Later, Ryder goes and apologizes to Unique, Marley and Jake saying that kissing Marley was totally out of line and that he's sorry, Jake says that it will take time to trust him again. Ryder understands and he's cool with it, also both of them along with Marley and Kitty offers to make Unique some company and protection while she walks back to her home. They sing Closer, along with the rest of the New Directions members in the auditorium. Shooting Star Ryder reveals to Jake that he has been talking to someone online and that he found out that the girl, Katie, studies at WMHS. Saying that he wants skip some classes and talk to her, but Jake replies that Ryder can't just go in the middle of a class and just get in, he needs some kind of plan. After meeting who he thought was Katie, but turned out to be a girl named Marissa and realizes that he has been catfished, he meets Jake and Marley by the lockers, yelling to them, saying that they didn't have to be humilliated like that and make him feel so pathetic. Both, Marley and Jake, deny their participation in any this, but Ryder walks away angry saying that he doesn't want anything especially from any of them anymore. They are seen interacting a couple of times during Say, showing that they most likely already made up. Sweet Dreams Jake and Ryder are seen performing with New Directions while singing Marley's original song, Outcast, ''with New Directions. Lights Out Ryder frets over why "Katie" has yet to reveal herself to him and an unexpected power outage happens at McKinley during which Figgins insists the students remain in school. In the hallways Ryder and Jake have a conversation, he tells Jake about the deep, dark secrets he has shared with Katie, Jake suggests that the secrets are not going to go away and that maybe Ryder should share them with people he actually knows. Following Jake's adivce, during New Directions' Unplugged Week, Ryder sings ''Everybody Hurts and confess his secret: he was molested by his female babysitter when he was 11. Jake seems to understand why it affects Ryder so much, but some of the other guys do not seem to. Both of them sing during Longest Time along with the New Directions. Wonder-ful When Will announces Stevie Wonder week, the two high-five. They dance back-up together for the number Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours. Later, during Mercedes' performance of Higher Ground, Ryder grabs Jake's hands and claps with them. All or Nothing In The Choir Room when the New Directions attempt to practice, the phone in the center rings and Ryder confronts the Glee Club about his catfishing problem in a violent manner. Finally, Marley puts her hand up, admitting she's the catfisher (only to be covering up for the true catfish). Jake defends her to Ryder's disbelief. Ryder looks at Jake and Marley, hurt, and storms of the room. Ryder later returns before the New Direction's perform at Regionals. Jake seems a bit relieved, as well as everyone else, but he reveals that after the Regionals competition is finished, he will not return to the Glee Club, disappointing everyone. Jake, Ryder, Marley, and Kitty are mentioned as the "foster kids" of the Glee Club during Brittany's speech before the show circle. During the Regionals setlist, Jake and Ryder give glances and dance/sing together during Hall of Fame. Season Five Movin' Out When Ryder knew that Marley and Jake are broken up, Ryder then started to ask Marley to come with a date, He even sings An Innocent Man to her. After the performance, Ryder asked Marley if she will go in a date with him. When Marley says yes, Jake walked out. In the hallway, Marley and Ryder are talking together, then Jake come over to them and says that they're an obvious thing. Jake then walked again with two girls. Songs Duets Superman04x07.jpg|Superman (Dynamic Duets)|link=Superman Schermafbeelding_2013-03-09_om_17.33.00.png.jpg|Unchained Melody (Girls (and Boys) on Film)|link=Unchained Melody Schermafbeelding_2013-03-15_om_10.42.58.png.jpg|Closer (Feud)|link=Closer Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''Don't Dream It's Over'' by Crowed House (Swan Song) *''You're All I Need to Get By'' by Marvin Gaye and Tammy Terrell (I Do) *''Anything Could Happen'' by Ellie Goulding (I Do) *''Footloose'' by Kenny Loggins (Girls (and Boys) on Film) Gallery This is.gif Rake.gif Tumblr meamucjEI61qkxuj7o4 1280.jpg Tumblr mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco4 1280.jpg Listen-to-Ryder-and-Jake-Sing--Superman---on-Glee-.aspx.png Jyderddio.gif Jyder.gif SupermenJyder.gif Tumblr memcxpEmKK1qhddxpo4 250.gif Tumblr memcxpEmKK1qhddxpo6 250.gif Tumblr memcxpEmKK1qhddxpo5 250.gif Tumblr memcxpEmKK1qhddxpo3 250.gif Tumblr memcxpEmKK1qhddxpo2 250.gif Tumblr mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o2 500.jpg Glee.S04E08.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0523.jpg Glee.407.hdtv-lol_0089.jpg S04E08.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0540.jpg JyderNaked.gif Tumblr mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o3 500.jpg Jyderdance.gif Tumblr_mhcmdf3eMO1qj5p41o3_500.jpg JYDERRRRRRRRR.jpg Tumblr mhj0k8fQ7x1qd1240o1 250.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-02-16 om 16.59.35.png.jpg Glee-Season-4-Episode-15-Video-Preview-Girls-And-Boys-on-Film.jpg Ryder's gift for marley jyder.gif Cutie ryder andthatotherguy jyder.gif Classroom Jyder.gif jakeryder_1.gif Guiltypleasures jyder.png tumblr_mingq1ltFC1qd1240o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mingq1ltFC1qd1240o3_r3_250.gif tumblr_mingq1ltFC1qd1240o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mk73lzaMlO1qcy3j9o5_r1_250.gif Tumblr meat57682A1qd1240o16 r2 250.gif jyder10.gif jyder11.gif Say jyder.jpg GP17 jyder.png Basketballteam jyder.gif Bros jyder.gif 4x8 jyder.gif kittysolo jyder.gif look jyder.jpg dance jyder.gif whataretheydoinglol_jyder.gif neverbeenthisclosetosomeoneelse_jyder.gif brosOTP jyder.gif jakeisrydersboy_jyder.gif Ilike jyder.gif Naked - jyder.gif 4footloose jyder.gif 3footloose jyder.gif 2footloose jyder.gif 1footloose jyder.gif Thumbsup jyder.gif Anythingcouldhappen jyder.gif Ido - wedding jyder.gif Awwcutehug jyder.gif Highfive jyder.gif Talkingaboutkatie jyder.gif Boyslocker jyder.gif Laptop jyder.gif Naked aftermashup jyder.gif Tumblr meat57682A1qd1240o1 r1 250.gif Tumblr meat57682A1qd1240o13 r3 250.gif Tumblr meat57682A1qd1240o3 r2 250.gif tumblr meat57682A1qd1240o2 r2_250.gif tumblr meat57682A1qd1240o15 r2 250.gif 3superman jyder.gif Hahah superman jyder.gif 2superman jyder.gif 1superman jyder.gif Secret jyder.gif Igotyourback jyder.gif Dynamicduets jyder.gif 4somenights jyder.gif 3somenights jyder.gif 2somenights jyder.gif 1somenights jyder.gif Likebros say jyder.gif Brotp -tg jyder.gif Hahahjakesface jyder.gif Jittyandryley.gif Glee jake and ryder.jpg Dd - jyder.png 332px-Lovellstilll2.jpg Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships